4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment
* |branch = *The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment|dates = 1999—Present|role = Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 4th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters North East|nickname = 4 LANCS |image=The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment Cap Badge.jpg |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment|battles = Operation Herrick *Herrick XIII}}The 4th Battalion The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment previously known as The Lancastrian and Cumbrian Volunteers (4 LANCS) is an Army Reserve battalion of the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment. The 4th Battalion is the only reserve battalion of the regiment, and today has companies that are tied to both of the regular battalions. History In July of 1999, following the Strategic Defence Review, the Lancastrian and Cumbrian Volunteers were formed. This new regiment was formed from the amalgamation of two volunteer battalions which their own regiments were happen to form the new regiment in 2007. The new regiment's companies came from the following battalions: 4th Battalion The King's Own Royal Border Regiment and the 4th Battalion The Queen's Lancashire Regiment. Upon formation by July, the battalion had the following structure (with locations): * Regimental Headquarters at Kimberley Barracks in Preston (From HQ Comp. 4 QL) * Headquarters (Quebec) Company (From HQ Comp. 4 QL) * A (Tobruk) Company in Barrow-in-Furness (From HQ and C Comp. 4 KORB) ** Platoon in Lancaster * B (Somme) Company in Preston (From HQ and B Comp. 4 QL) ** Platoon in Blackpool * C (Sicily) Company in Workington (From A and D Comp. 4 KORB) ** Platoon in Carlisle * D (Waterloo) Company in Blackburn (From A and C Comp. 4 QL) ** Platoon in Bury By 2006, the history of the regiment along with many reserve regiments were looking dim. Under Labour Prime Minister Tony Brown and his anti-war and anti-military views, the army was significantly reduced in the Delivering Security in a Changing World. By April 2006, in preperation for their changes, the regiment now had the following structure: * Regimental Headquarters at Kimberley Barracks ** Regimental Band of the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment based in Liverpool * Headquarters Company * A Company in Liverpool (From The King's and Cheshire Regiment) * B Company in Blackburn (From B and C Companies) ** Platoon in Blackpool * C Company in Workington (From A and C Companies) ** Platoon in Carlisle ** Platoon in Blackpool * D Company in Manchester (From B Comp. The King's and Cheshire Regiment) ** Platoon in Bury By July, the regiment was reduced to a battalion and rebadged and renamed, becoming the 4th Battalion The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment (Volunteers). In addition to be reduced, the battalion formed a new band, known as the Band of the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment, from the re-naming of the North West Infantry Band. During Operation TELIC XI (December 2007 to June 2008), some members of the battalion volunteered to deploy with the 1st battalion which was deploying as part of the 4th Mechanised Brigade. In October of 2016, the battalion deployed to Cyprus on a short 6 month tour for Operation Tosca. Before the major Army 2020 original changes the battalion was under the control of 42nd (North West) Infantry. By 2016, it was clear that this brigade was no longer needed, with only 3 major units being stationed in its control. By 2019, the battalion had now moved under control of the 4th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters North East. Eventually, in late 2019 when 1 LANCS returns from Cyprus, they will be paired with the 4th battalion. Upon returning, both battalions along with 2 YORKS and 4 YORKS will be under the control of the 4th brigade. On 16 March 2019, the battalion will receive the Freedom of the City of Kenal, which the 4th Battalion will be representing the regiment. Today, the battalion has the following structure: * Battalion Headquarters and Headquarters (Waterloo) Company at Kimberley Barracks * A (Ladysmith) Company in Liverpool * B (Somme) Company in Blackburn ** Platoon at Sir Matthew Fell House * C (Kohima) Company in Workington ** Platoon in Barrow-in-Furness ** Platoon in Carlisle ** Platoon at Alexandra Barracks * D (Inkerman) Company in Manchester ** Platoon in Bury Commanders Regimental Commanders * 1999—2006 Charles Geoffrey Nicholas Kay-Shuttleworth, 5th Baron Shuttleworth DL - Her Majesty's Lieutenant of Lancashire * 2006—2007 Battalion Colonel Mike G. Diss OBE TD Deputy Honorary Colonels * 1999—2001 Brigadier Alex Frederick Birtwistle OBE ADC * 2001—2004 Brigadier G. P. Sheldon * 1999—2004 Major General R. J. Hodges CB OBE References * The Lancastrian and Cumbrian Volunteers [UK] * Duke of Lancaster's Regiment | The British Army * The Regimental Handbook of The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment * Forecast of Events 2019 * 4 LANCS - British Army Website * Army 2020 Structure